On My Way
by MudbloodMusings
Summary: A story of moving on, and getting over the one we thought we'd always love; A Pansy and Draco OneShot. X


Disclaimer: Hey there. I don't own Harry or Ron or Hermione or Draco or the Yule Ball or Hogwarts or Slytherin house. Everything you recognize, isn't mine.

…...

Draco just got back from Quidditch practice. I snuggle up to him as he settles down on the couch, but he moves away.

I don't get discouraged and ask him how his practice went. It is the day that the tryouts are supposed to have happened.

"Dreadful," he answers, "You won't believe, Pansy, how many _idiots_ reside in Slytherin…"

I allow him to rant and rave about whatever it is he is talking about. I nod when he takes a breath and look sympathetic when it is appropriate to do so. I notice how his hair is messed up. I love this. I love it when he does not gel his hair. I love his eyes. They are like endless pools of silver. I think I could just look into them forever.

I realize that I am staring and nod once more. He is asking me something.

"Pansy…?"

"Yeah?"

"God, take a picture, won't you? Honestly, I thought you'd be making drool puddles just then."

He smirks. I love his smirk. He is so perfect, even when he insults me.

"Draco… Who are you taking to the ball?"

The question leaves my lips before I can stop it. This has been on my mind since Dumbledore announced that there would be one this year.

He looks at me strangely but does not answer. I am a little sick of this. Sometimes I feel like his pet. He can use me to talk to, to spill his heart out to, but never give me something in return.

I am busy being disappointed with everything when suddenly, an idea strikes me. I dare not think it, so as not to get my hopes up…What if…what if _I_ am who he is going to ask to the dance?

I smile brilliantly but he does not glance in my direction. He is yelling at Crabbe and Goyle now.

I don't care. Draco is going to ask me to the ball! I decide that I will not wear what I had worn to the Yule Ball. I need to look beautiful for Draco. I need to look as beautiful as him, to deserve his company.

I run back into my room and search through my dresses. I do not find anything I like…Finally; I try on a forest green dress. It looks okay, but merely passable. I realize that in my hurry to find an outfit, I have thrown my dresses around my room in a haphazard fashion.

I look around, frustrated and begin to pick up the dresses one by one. Suddenly a light blue dress catches my attention. I drop the clothing I have picked up so far and quickly change into it.

I free my dark hair from my pony tail and allow it to run down my shoulders. I gaze into the mirror. I look…I look worthy of Draco Malfoy.

I smile again, twirling around and admiring my reflection. In a few minutes, I change out of it, fold it and place it away. I will need it soon.

……………………

It is the day before the Ball. Draco has not asked me yet. I am beginning to doubt that he was ever going to.

"Pansy…" he whispers. My heart rate increases by a million percent. Is he going to ask my _now_, in the middle of Transfiguration?

"Silence, Mr. Malfoy," says Professor McGonagall sternly. I have decided I hate her.

Without warning, a note flies above me and drops neatly on to my desk. I blush. Is Draco passing me notes?

I look at him and smile, but he is looking else where, towards the Gryffindors.

I shrug and open the piece of paper. It reads,

_Pansy, love… Let me take you to the ball tomorrow? – Blaise._

I snort, crumple up the note and throw it back at the sender. Blaise sends me a curious look and I shake my head to let him know of my answer: _No._

I am still hoping that Draco will ask me. Anyway, I think the only reason Blaise asked me to go at the last minute, was because his girlfriend, Daphne, dumped him yesterday.

Angers swells up inside me. How _dare_ he assume that I don't have a date?

Suddenly I grin, satisfied, as I think about Blaise seeing Draco and me at the dance…

I let myself slip into daydreams of tomorrow, a stupid smile settling on my face.

……………………

I have half an hour until the ball. Draco has not yet asked me. I have been hanging around the common room almost the whole day, thinking he will turn up and tell me to get ready because I have to accompany him.

At last, I sigh, convincing myself that Draco is planning to just dance with me at the ball, without prior arrangements, and I head inside to get dressed.

Maybe he doesn't believe he has to ask. He _does_ take me for granted an awful lot, I think, as I slip into the pretty blue dress and magic my hair so that it is straight like it normally is, only curled at the ends. I am happy with the way I look.

I hope Draco will like it, and notice that I am wearing the diamond earrings he gave me for my birthday last year. (After I told him that it was my birthday, that is.)

I am ready now. I put down my wand and look at the time. _I am late._ I throw caution to the winds and run out of my room, and the Slytherin common's.

I reach the doors to the ball, and pause, fanning myself. A sweaty girl is extremely unattractive, I've heard.

I enter, hoping that as soon as I do, Draco will be at my side, offering me his hand.

No such thing happens but I don't let it get to me…I search for Draco near the drinks and train my eyes around each corner of the hall. I do not see him. And then I look toward the dance floor and spot him immediately.

He and his partner are at the centre of the hall. He is laughing, like I've never seen him laugh before. He twirls the girl dancing with him around and I get a clear glimpse of her face.

_It is Granger._

My blood boils for a moment and then in a flash of realization, I understand.

_That_ is what he has been trying to tell me…That he was going to bring Granger to the dance. He was never going to ask me at all.

I feel a sudden urge to cry but I transform this emotion into anger again.

Draco and _she_ come to get drinks, all the way laughing.

He offers her one, pure adoration written all over his face. He has never looked at _me_ that way.

I want to slap her. I fast walk over to where they are standing, not bothering to hide my angry expression.

As I reach them, Granger spots me first, and nudges Draco, worry written all over her stupid beever face.

He turns around and looks at me. I do not glance at him, for once in my life, and focus on Granger. She has tames her bushy hair and she is wearing lilac dress robes.

Does he honestly find her attractive? I notice that Draco is eyeing me, looking a little scared. Probably because of the way I am glaring at his date.

"Pansy…Listen, I think we need to talk…" he says. I nod, and follow him to a secluded corner.

"What?" I say rudely to him, once we are alone.

"Pans…" he begins, in a pleading voice.

My expression softens. He is going to explain why he has brought her to the ball, instead of me. There has to be a very good reason for this…If only I could think of one…

"…I know that Hermione is… a _mudblood_… And I knew that you might not be happy if I brought someone of her… heritage to the ball. But the thing is, I don't know…" he rakes a hand through his hair, "I just…_like her._ I don't care about her blood when I'm around her…"

A love sick expression settles on his face, and I suddenly feel nauseous, a sinking feeling settling at this pit of my stomach.

He thinks the reason I am furious is because she is bloody muggleborn. Why can't he see what's right in front of him? Why doesn't he get that I'm in love with him?

"I don't give a shit about her God damn blood!" I burst out. I can't control it anymore, and angry hot tears come running down my face.

He looks utterly flabbergasted.

"You fool," I say, through my tears, "I _love_ you. I'm only angry because you brought _her_ instead of _me._"

I've finally told him. At last, he knows how I feel…I look up into his face and see his mind working, wondering what to say.

I can't take it anymore, and I flee. I run from the scene, past Granger, past everyone… I reach the doors and fling them open, crying all the while.

The moment I run out, I trip on my own dress. I fall, expecting to feel the stone cold floor, but instead, I feel a pair of strong arms catch me.

"Thank…Thank you," I sniff, when I am upright again.

I turn away, not wanting the person to see my tear streaked face.

"_Parkinson?_" says the familiar voice. I do not turn around, so he envelopes my hand in his and tugs at it until I do.

"Weasley…" I acknowledge weakly. It is Ron, Granger's friend.

He notices my tears and out of instinct, reaches up to wipe them away. I let him, waiting for him to ask me why I am crying.

But he surprises me, instead saying, "So you saw Hermione and Malfoy, huh?"

I nod mutely, and ask, "Why are you not inside?"

"I couldn't watch them anymore," he says bitterly.

I am confused for a second, but realize that he is referring to the same couple.

"Do you love Granger?" I ask, in a whisper. I don't expect him to answer me, but strangely, he does.

"I don't know…but I've liked her for years…" he says honestly.

There is a pause, and then he questions, "And you? Do you love Malfoy?"

"Yes," I say, without thinking, "That's what I just told him in there…"

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

"What did he say?"

"I don't know, I could tell he wasn't going to say anything good…So I ran for it."

"Oh," he says again.

"Did you tell Granger how you felt?"

"I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"I just… well, she was with Malfoy anyway," he says awkwardly. I understand… he is only afraid of rejection.

"She would be crazy to turn you down," I say, surprising myself…But then I notice that there is some truth in what I say, for Ron is lean and fit, not _too_ bulky, and tall. He has striking green eyes that complement his fiery red hair. He may not be a Draco Malfoy, but he _is _quite endearing.

He blushes, amusing me.

"Do you want to go back in, now?" he says suddenly. I consider the matter, and then agree. I didn't want to ruin my ball…and anyway, this Weasley was good enough company…

I nod, smiling, and watch as he offers me his arm. I laugh and take it.

We enter the ball together and walk over to where the couples are dancing. He puts both his arms around my waist and I place my arms gingerly around his neck. He smiles as we move in perfect synch to the soft, slow music.

I breathe in his masculine scent, lost in the moment, and think to myself that I don't know how long it will take me to get over Draco, but I am definitely on my way.

………………

A/N What do you think? I'm not just saying it, but I don't really like it much. I don't know. The original idea struck me as intriguing… But I could have done it better…

Don't hold anything back, now. Just let it all out by pressing the pretty blue button, and reviewing. Love you…


End file.
